This invention relates to a configurable clock network for a programmable logic device. More particularly, this invention relates to a clock network that allows each of several clocks to be configurably routed to different portions of a programmable logic device.
High-speed serial signaling is becoming an increasingly important form of signaling between electronic devices. For example, Low Voltage Differential Signaling (“LVDS”) has become a common form of signaling. Typically the data represent bytes of information that are being transmitted one after another. The usual definition of a byte is eight bits, but as used herein “byte” can refer to any plural number of bits such as eight bits, nine bits, ten bits, eleven bits, or fewer or more than these numbers of bits. When the data are received, one task that the receiving circuitry must typically perform is to find the boundaries between the successive bytes in the received serial bit stream. This may be referred to as “byte alignment” or “byte synchronization”.
In order to accommodate the use of high-speed serial signaling, electronic devices using such signaling must provide accurate high-speed clocks, which typically are provided using a loop circuit—i.e., a phase-locked loop (“PLL”) or a delay-locked loop (“DLL”). Typically, there is more than one high-speed serial channel on each device, and just as typically each loop circuit supplies the clock for more than one channel. The clock is used for serialization/deserialization, as well as for the above-described byte alignment process. Because of skew across the channels, the clock may be provided in a number of equally-distributed phases (i.e., each phase separated from its neighbors by the same phase angle—e.g., 45° of phase in the case of eight clock phases), and dynamic phase alignment (“DPA”) circuitry may be provided in each channel to select the correct phase of the clock to account for skew and keep the data properly aligned with the clock, particularly in the byte alignment portion of each channel's serial data interface.
Programmable logic devices (“PLDs”) are well known as shown, for example, by such references as Cliff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,195, Cliff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,126, Jefferson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,215,326, and Ngai et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,576. In general, a PLD is a general-purpose integrated circuit device that is programmable to perform any of a wide range of logic tasks. Rather than having to design and build separate logic circuits for performing different logic tasks, general-purpose PLDs can be programmed in various different ways to perform those various logic tasks. Many manufacturers of electronic circuitry and systems find PLDs to be an advantageous way to provide various components of what they need to produce.
It is known to use high-speed serial signaling with PLDs. PLDs designed for use with high-speed serial signaling typically include, in their input/output circuitry, programmable interfaces that can be used with one or more high-speed serial protocols, with the ability to programmably select the portions of the circuitry for a particular protocol. Similarly, multiple high-speed clock sources could be provided on the PLD, so that different ones of the programmable interfaces could operate at different clock speeds. However, heretofore the flexibility to assign a particular clock source to a particular channel was limited. For example, in one implementation, each channel is assigned to a particular clock source; in such a case, while different clock speeds are available, the user is constrained as to which channels can be used at which speeds. In another implementation, a plurality of clock buses could be provided to make each clock source available to each channel, with suitable multiplexing provided to connect each channel to the desired clock bus. The latter implementation requires a number of clock buses equal to the number of clock sources, as well as a plurality of—e.g., eight—multiplexers (each clock signal actually may be eight signals as described above) per channel per bus, imposing a high chip area cost. This latter implementation also has a high power cost unless provision is made to power down unused buses, and in some user implementations there may not be any unused buses—if even one channel uses a particular clock source, then the entire bus for that clock source must be powered up.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a programmable logic device having a clock network that allows the distribution of a plurality of clocks to a plurality of serial data channels without excessive area or power cost.